wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj/K4/5
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj V. Ciąg dalszy o Klaudyuszu Frollo W 1482 Quasimodo miał około lat dwudziestu, Klaudyusz Frollo około trzydziestu sześciu. Jeden wyrósł, drugi postarzał. Klaudyusz Frollo nie był to już prosty żak z kollegium Torchi, czuły opiekun małego dziecięcia, filozof młody i marzący, który wiele rzeczy znał i nie znał wielu. Był to kapłan surowy, poważny, chmurny, dusz przewodnik, wielebny archidyakon Jozajski, drugi przybocznik biskupa, mający na swej głowie dwa dekanaty, Montlhery i Chäteaufort, oraz sto sześćdziesiąt probostw wiejskich; osobistość dumna a ponura, przed którą drżeli chłopcy-śpiewaki w komżach i albach, zakrystyanie, bracia od Św. Augustyna, jutrzenni klerycy Najświętszej Panny katedralnej, gdy on zwolna postępował pod wysokiemi wspięciami chórów, wspaniały, zamyślony, z rękami skrzyżowanemi i z głową tak na piersi pochyloną, żeś z całej jego głowy widział tylko czoło wyłysiałe. Dominus Klaudyusz Frollo nie opuścił zresztą ani nauki, ani starań około wychowania młodszego swego brata, dwóch głównych zajęć swojego życia. Z czasem atoli przymięszało się trochę goryczy do rzeczy tych tak słodkich. — Z laty — powiada Paweł Diakon — najlepsze sadło jełczeje. Mały Jehan Frollo, przezwany du Moulin czyli Wiatrakiem, może z powodu miejsca, w którem się wykarmił, a może i z innej jakiej przyczyny, poszedł akurat w kierunku najmniej przez Klaudyusza pożądanym. Starszy brat liczył na ucznia pobożnego, pokornego, pracowitego, szanowanego. A tu właśnie braciszek młodszy, niby owe drzewka świeże, zawodzące usiłowania ogrodnika i uporczywie zwracające się w stronę, zkąd otrzymują światło i powietrze — braciszek ten, mówimy, właśnież puszczał najbujniejsze i najrozkoszniejsze gałązki jedynie od strony hultajstwa, nieuctwa i rozpusty. Był to prawdziwy szatan, rozwydrzony niezmiernie, co marszczyło brwi dom Klaudyuszowi, ale też i niezmiernie śmiały a dowcipny, co znowu wywoływało uśmiech na usta starszego brata. Klaudyusz oddał go był do tego samego kollegium Torchi, gdzie sam niegdyś spędził pierwsze lata rozmyślań i pracy; boleśnież mu było, że świątynia owa, kędy wpierw tryumfami brzmiało imię Frolla, w imieniu tem dziś uosobione zgorszenie widziało. Z tego to powodu prawił niekiedy Jehankowi długie i wcale niewesołe kazania, które od a do z najpobożniej połykał; ostatecznie bowiem młody niewart wcale niezłe miał serce, jak się to daje widzieć we wszystkich komedyach. Tam niemniej przecież po każdem takiem kazaniu, najspokojniej wracał do watka dawnych psot i nieprawości. Eaz, idąc za szanowną od wieków wiecznych podziśdzień tradycya szkolną, wyszczutkował i wyczubił, na powitanie, jakiegoś fidora (zwano tem słowem nowonadpływających do Wszechnicy); to znowu, gdzieindziej, podjudził i podburzył gromadę żaków do klassycznej wyprawy na gospodę, quasi classico excitati, do wytłuczenia winiarza „kijami cackiem szkodliwemu, przy wesołych okrzykach i skokach dokoła fontanny z poszczepanych w piwnicy beczek. Innego dnia zjawiło się satżniste curriculum diei po łacinie, które Klaudyuszowi podawał skurczony monitorek kollegialny, i gdzie na marginesie ze smutkiem czytałeś opłakane streszczenie przełożonego: Rixa; prima, causa vinum optimum potatum. Nareszcie... o zgrozo, w dziecku szesnastoletniem!... mówiono nawet, że uniesienia Jehanka sięgały niekiedy aż ku ulicy Glatigny... Zniechęcony tem wszystkiem i zawiedziony w swych uczuciach ludzkich, Klaudyusz z tem większym zapałem rzucił się w objęcia nauki, siostry tej, która ci przynajmniej, w żywe oczy nie parska i zawsze płaci acz moneta cokolwiek lichą i pustą, usługi sobie świadczone. Stawał się więc coraz bardziej uczonym, a jednocześnie, następstwem naturalnem, coraz bardziej w pełnieniu powinności ścisłym jako kapłan, a coraz smutniejszym jako człowiek. Dla każdego z nas istnieją pewne linie równoległe między umysłem, charakterem i obyczajami naszemi, linie rozwijające się bez przerwy, a urywające się jedynie przy wielkich wstrząśnieniach życia. Klaudyusz Frollo, przebiegłszy od młodości całe już prawie koło wiadomości ludzkich, pozytywnych, zewnętrznych, przed każdym otwartych i każdemu dostępnych, a nie chcąc zatrzymać się ubi defuit orbis, zmuszonym był niemal fatalnie iść dalej i szukać innych pokarmów dla nienasyconej żądzy i czynności niezmordowanej swojego umysłu. Starożytny symbol węża kąsającego się za ogon, stosuje się przedewszystkiem do nauki. Zdaje się, że Klaudyusz Frollo doświadczył tego na sobie. Wiele osób poważnych zapewniało, że wyczerpawszy fas wiedzy ludzkiej, śmiał on zagłębić się w jej nefas. Kosztował on — mówiono — każdego z kolei jabłka z drzewa poznania, i czy to z głodu, czy z przesytu, skończył na tem, że ukąsił i za owoc wzbroniony. Brał on kolejno udział, jakeśmy to pierwej nadmienili, w dysputach teologów sorbońskich, w zgromadzeniach sztukmistrzów opieki Sw. Hilarego, w naradach dekretystów wezwania Św. Marcina, w kongregacyach lekarzy u kropielnicy Najświętszej Panny, ad cupam Nostrae-Dominae. Wszystkie potrawy dozwolone i potwierdzone, które cztery te wielkie kuchnie zwane fakultetami, mogły przygotować i podać umysłowi, spożył on skwapliwie, i pierwej nim głód zaspokoił, sytość go opanowała. Wówczas jął grzebać, głębiej, daleko niżej, popod całą tą nauką skończoną, materyalną, ograniczoną, i hazardując może zbawienie swej duszy, zasiadł w jaskini u owego tajemniczego stołu alchemików, astrologów i hermetyków, przy którym Averroes, Wilhelm paryzki i Mikołaj Flamel koniec jeden zajmują w wiekach średnich, a który drugim wydłuża się na Wschód, przy blaskach siedmioramiennego świecznika, aż do Salomona, Pitagorasa i Zoroastra. Tak przynajmniej sądzono, słusznie czy niesłusznie. Pewnem jest, że archidyakou często odwiedzał cmentarz Św. Niewiniątek, gdzie, co prawda, spoczywały zwłoki jego ojca i matki, pospołu z innemi ofiarami powietrza z r. 1466, lecz gdzie Klaudyusz daleko mniej zajętym się zdawał pobożnością, przy nagrobkowym ich krzyżu, niżeli dziwnemi figurami, obciążąjącemi pomnik Mikołaja Flamela i Claude-Pernella, wzniesiony tuż obok! Pewnem jest, że widywano go często, jak się przemykał przez ulicę Lombardów i skrycie wchodził do małego domku, położonego na rogu ulicy Marivault. Był to dom zbudowany niegdyś przez Mikołaja Flamel, i od śmierci swego właściciela, przypadłej około i 1417, zalegający pustką i zapadający w ruinę, tak dalece alchemicy i tygielkarze wszystkich krajów zniszczyli jego ściany, pisząc na nich swoje tylko nazwiska. Kilku sąsiadów twierdziło nawet, że widziano raz przez szczelinę, jak archidyakon kopał, rył i przewracał ziemię w dwóch owych piwnicach, których belki ostrogowe zasiane były wierszami i hieroglifami bez liku, skreślonemu ręką samego Flamela. Przypuszczano, że Flamel zakopał był przed laty w tych piwnicach kamień filozoficzny; i hermetycy w ciągu dwóch wieków, od Magistrina do ojca Pacifika, nie przestawali męczyć zaklętej tej gleby, aż dopóki dom tak niemiłosiernie strzeżony i pokiereszowany, w pył się nie rozleciał pod ich stopami. Pewnem jest również, że archidyakon nie umiał się obronić szczególnej jakiejś namiętności do symbolicznych odedrzwi katedralnego kościoła, do czarnoksięzkiej owej karty, wyrytej na kamieniu przez biskupa Wilhelma paryzkiego, który też bez wątpienia i potępiony został, że tak piekielny ustęp zamieszał do poematu wiekuiście śpiewanego przez resztę gmachu. Archidyakon Klaudyusz — jak utrzymywano— miał obok tego zbadać i zgłębić kolos w. Krzysztofa, ów wysoki, zagadkowy posąg, wznoszący się wówczas przy wejściu do babińca, a lekceważąco zwany przez pospólstwo Starym jegomościem. Ale co najbardziej wszystkich zastanawiało, to właśnie nieskończone owe godziny, jakie Frollo tak często pędził, siedząc na progu babińca, przed rzeźbami odedrzwi, w rozmarzonych zachwytach to nad dziewicami nieroztropnemi i ich przewróconemi lampami, to nad dziewicami mądremi, czujnie i prosto trzymającemi lampy swe w ręku. Inną jeszcze razą z przerażeniem spoglądano na archidyakona, gdy w myślach obliczał kąt spojrzenia tego oto kruka, który umieszczon u lewego frontowego wejścia do katedry, mierzył w tajemnicy pewien punkt jej wnętrza, gdzie niewątpliwie schowany był kamień filozoficzny, jeśli już go nie było w piwnicach Flamela. Mówiąc nawiasowo, szczególne to było przeznaczenie Katedry Najświętszej Panny z owych czasów, że ją tak silnie a jednocześnie, choć ze względów różnych., kochały dwie istoty do tyla niepodobne do siebie: Klaudyusz i Quasimodo. Kochał ją jeden, gatunek pół-człowieka dzikiego i instynktowego, dla jej piękna, dla jej postawy, dla harmonijnych wdzięków wydobywających się z przepysznej jej całości; kochał ją drugi, dusza namiętna, wypracowana a rozbujała, dla jej znaczenia, dla jej mitologii, dla symbolu rozwiniętego pod frontową rzeźbą, jako pismo niewyraźne, przemazane na tablicy marmurowej pod pismem powtórnie skreślonem; słowem, kochał ją ten drugi dla zagadek, wiecznie przez nią umysłowi stawianych. Pewnem jest nakoniec, że archidyakon przykuł się, zrósł się prawie z pewną maleńką, tajemniczą celką, do której, jak zapewniano, nikt a nikt, sam biskup nawet, nie mógł wchodzić bez jego upoważnienia, a która się mieściła w jednej z dwóch wież katedralnych, tej mianowicie, co wychodziła na Plac tracenia, czyli grevski. Celkę ową kazał niegdyś wykuć u samego prawie szczytu wieży, sród gniazd kruczych, biskup Hugo bezansoński, który tam w swoim czasie sztuki czarne wyrabiał. Co mianowicie obejmowała ta celka, nikt nie wiedział; często atoli, sród nocy, gdyś stanął na wybrzeżach Wygonu katedralnego, spostrzedz mogłeś w jej okienku wydrążonem w tylnej ścianie wieży, jakieś migotanie światełek czerwonych, dziwnych, to się zjawiających, to niknących, i znów wyskakujących w odstępach czasu krótkich, równomiernych — migotanie zdające się biegać w takt zdyszanych podmuchów mieszka, pochodzące raczej z płomienia, niż ze światła. W cieniu na tej wyżynie wywierało to skutek dziwny, a poczciwe kumoszki mówiły wtedy do siebie: „To archidyakon dmucha! piekło skrzy się tam w górze!" Rzecz dobrze zważywszy, nie było jeszcze w tem wszystkiem wielkich dowodów czamoksięztwa; tem niemniej przecież dymu akurat miałeś na tyle, by przypuszczenie o obecności ognia mogło być uzasadnionem; zwłaszcza gdy i tak już imię archidyakona strasznym a głuchym sród gminu tętniło rozgłosem. Ze swojej strony jednak zmuszeni jesteśmy powiedzieć, że nauki egipskie, nekroraancya, magia, nawet najbielsza i najniewinniejsza, nie znały wroga odeń zaciętszego i oskarżyciela nielitościwszego przed obliczem wielebnych oficyałów Najświętszej Panny paryzkiej. Ale, czy to był wstręt szczery, czy udana tylko gra łotra krzyczącego: hej I m pomoc! trudno już było archidyakonowi w każdym razie rozpędzić chmurki podejrzeń z czoła uczonych mężów kapituły, która go uważała za duszę zbłąkaną w przedsionkach piekła, zapadłą w jaskinię kabalistycznych praktyk, tłukącą się sród mroku potajemnych nauk. A i lud także nie dał się wyprowadzić w pole: kto choć trochę posiadał przenikliwości, brał wręcz Quasimoda za djabła, a Klaudyusza Frollo za czarnoksiężnika. Widocznem było, że dzwonnik obowiązany był służyć archidyakonowi przez pewien tylko okres czasu, po upływie którego porwać miał jego duszę w zamian za ziemskie myto. Ztąd też archidyakon, pomimo nadzwyczajnej surowości życia, krzywem okiem widziany był u ludzi z gruntu świątobliwych, i nie znalazłbyś węchu na tyle w pobożności niewyćwiczonego, iżby ci takowy od razu nie zwietrzył, co się to święciło pod tą sutaną na piersi i pod wyłysiałą czaszką na karku. W gruncie, jeżeli wraz z laty w sumieniu jego rzeczywiście potworzyły się głębokie jakie rozpadliny, to już niezawodnie coś podobnego w sercu jego mieścić się musiało. Tak przynajmniej wypadało wnosić z rozglądu po tej twarzy oryginalnej, na której żaden promień duszy nie lśnił inaczej, jeno jakby skroś mgły ciemne. Bo i zkądby mu ta wczesna łysina na głowie? Zkąd te zadumy ciężkie i głębokie? zkąd westchnienia ustawicznie pierś jego podnoszące? Jaka myśl tajemna zmuszała jego usta do tak gorzkiego uśmiechu, gdy jednocześnie brwi zmarszczone zbliżały się ku sobie, jako dwie do boju gotujące się jaszczurki? Z jakiego powodu resztka jego włosów już siwiała? Czem był ów ogień wewnętrzny, w spojrzeniu jego buchający niekiedy tak siarczyście, że oczy wyglądały mu wtedy jak dwa otwory wybite w rozgorzałym piecu? Objawy gwałtownej jakiejś gorączki duszy doszły do wysokiego stopnia natężenia, szczególnie w epoce opowiadanych tu wypadków. Ileż to razy żaczek chóralny, znalazłszy się sam na sam w kościele z archidyakonem, uciekał z przestrachu przed rozgorzałym jego wzrokiem. A i w obecności ludzi, w czasie nabożeństwa, przed samym ołtarzem, czyliż to raz zdarzało się sąsiadowi z ławki chóralnej posłyszeć, jak w środek strof kościelnego śpiewu, ad omnem tonum, archidyakon wtrącał niezrozumiałe jakieś pomruki. Na co sam nawet krochmalnik z Wygona, zajmujący się „opieraniem kapituły", azaliż pokilkakroć już nie zauważył, i nie bez przerażenia, śladów pazurów i palców skurczonych na komży Jmci archidyakona Jozajskiego? Ksiądz Frollo podwajał tymczasem surowość postępowania i nigdy nie był więcej wzorowym. Z charakteru, jak i z powołania swego, trzymał się on zawsze z dala od kobiet; teraz zdawał się nienawidzieć je bardziej niż kiedybądź. Sam jeno szelest jedwabnej spódniczki zarzucał mu zaraz kaptur na oczy. W punkcie tym stał się do tego stopnia dbałym o nieskazitelność i ścisłe dochowanie reguł zakonnych, że gdy Pani z Beaujeu, córka królewska, zapragnęła była w grudniu 1481 zwiedzić klasztor Najświętszej Panny paryzkiej, on się najsilniej temu sprzeciwił, przypominając biskupowi statut księgi-czarnej, datowany w wigilię Świętego Bartłomieja 1334, zabraniający przystępu do klasztoru „niewieście każdej, kto zacz byłaby, stara albo młoda, pani albo służebnica". Na co biskup zmuszonym aż był powołać się na rozkaz legata Odo, czyniący wyjątek dla niektórych znakomitych matron, aliquae magnates mulieres, quae sine scandalo evitari non possunt. Lecz i wtedy jeszcze archidyakon protestował, zarzucając postanowieniu legata, które wyszło było w r. 1207, że jest o sto dwadzieścia siedem lat wcześniejszem od księgi czarnej, a przez to samo i faktycznie przez nią zniesionem. I odmówił stawienia się przed księżną. Okrom tego zauważono, że od pewnego czasu wzmogła się i odraza archidyakona do cyganek i skoczków ulicznych. Domagał się on właśnie od biskupa o wydanie edyktu, najsurowiej zabraniającego cygankom wyprawiania tańców i bębenkowych uciech na placu przedbabińcowym; od tej-że również pory począł szperać w spleśniałych archiwach kapituły, celem zebrania i spisania wypadków sądowych z czarnoksiężnikami i wiedźmami, skazanemi na ogień lub postronek za gusła szatańskie przy pomocy capów, macior i kóz.